


asphalt fairgrounds and chrome silver cradles

by ghostrunner



Category: Shadow Unit
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Rape, Sibling Incest, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[tw: canonical rape/incest, canonical suicide]</p>
<p>written as a comment!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	asphalt fairgrounds and chrome silver cradles

"Hey, cowboy," says the mirror. 

Jacknife upright, hands on a gun, fear sweat streaked across the sheets, heart racing (inexact term: racing, excess of 250 beats per minute, rate unsustainable), dream. 

Dream. 

\--

"Hey, cowboy, just one, okay?" 

Cheap popsicles just frozen sugar water and food dye. He sorts them into rainbow order, chooses a red one.

Addy shivers. 

\--

There's a red car in the dust, gravel drive caught in the tire treads. The door handle shines silver in the sun, baking in the heat, nothing you'd want to touch. 

"Get in the damn car, Addy," says the shadow

He opens the door for her. It'll leave a burn.

\--

"It's okay, cowboy, I've just had a little accident," and Addy doesn't move but there's a shadow under the door that slides across the floor and smells like cheap cigarettes and burning rubber and brush fires and a hundred and ten degrees in the shade. 

Dream.

"You can do better than that, son," says the mirror.

\--


End file.
